A Very Oliver Christmas
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: A Power Couple Tale, Kim and Tommy just want a peaceful Christmas with their Six children, but with fighting kids and an ex bent on causing trouble, and a freak snow storm, nothing is going as plan. Can The Christmas Spirit win the day? Rated t to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tis the season to write Christmas stories. So grab some hot chocolate and enjoy. This takes place the Christmas after The Struggling Falcon but before The Frightened Pterodactyl.**

"Well if it isn't the mother of the year!" A loud voice declared, as Kimberly and Tommy Oliver stepped into the youth center, the voice's owner sweeping Kim into a big bear hug.

"Careful Zack, Tommy might get jealous," his girlfriend teased him as Tommy faked a sigh.

"Can't go anywhere without men throwing themselves at my wife," Tommy grumbled.

"Says the man who let's another woman to buy him lunch," Kim countered.

Their friends looked at each other, was there trouble in paradise? However, the two made eye contact and couldn't keep up the charade any more, they both burst out giggling.

Jason let out a sigh of relief, "Don't scare us like that, this might sound corny but a lot is riding on the two of you having a strong relationship."

Kim rose an eyebrow at her older brother, knowing what he wasn't saying, that the world, and half the universe relied on her and her husband to keep the power rangers strong. An actual fight between them could be catastrophic. Good thing they were beyond letting jealousy get between them, "Jason, Tommy and I have never fought in our lives, at least not with each other."

Jason placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Yes, I know, but there is a first time for everything."

Kim laughed, shrugging the implication off, she and Tommy had never fought, and she doubted they would.

The rest of the time was spent talking. How big the babies had gotten, the fact that Kim and Tommy had been approved to adopt their three oldest. Rocky told everyone about his restaurant he was planning to open as soon as he got the money to. Billy had asked Kat the big question, Tanya had signed a record deal. Everyone had some news to share.

"Junior sure is getting big. Be glad there is only one of him, once he gets mobile you'll have a hard time keeping up with just one and if Troy goes one way, Ruby goes another," Kim stated, handing back the photo to her sister-in-law.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Angel of Angel Grove," the voice sent shivers down Tommy's back, beside him Kim stiffened. Tommy frowned as waves of discomfort and terror came through their link. Who was this guy.

He was tall, dark and handsome, with piercing blue eyes, and Tommy did not like the way this man looked at his wife, at all.

"Matthew, you aren't welcome here!" Jason snapped, standing up, ready to force him out.

"Whoa, now Jay man, no need to lose your cool," Matthew said, "This isn't your place, you can't kick me out."

"I'm asking you to leave before I get arrested," Jason snapped back.

Kim quickly stood up, sensing that her brother was not making an idle threat, "Matthew, please leave us be, It's Christmas, and I don't want to cause trouble."

"Well, I'm attending Angel Grove University," Matthew stated, "And I heard from Veronica that you were in town for the weekend."

Kim rolled her eyes, she and Veronica had been rivals since they had butted heads about the Angel Girl Club. She had heard rumors that she was holding a grudge, but this was low, even for her.

"Did she mentioned that I was married and had kids?" Kim asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, she did mentioned that you were stuck raising kids, half of them not yours and paying the bills while you're so called husband throws money away chasing girls at the local college. A shame really."

"All six children are mine, no matter where they came from, and for your information my husband has an intern job at the local museum that pays for his tuition." With that Kim grabbed Tommy and hurried out to the car.

As soon as she was in their Suburban, the only vehicle they could find big enough for their family, she let out a sigh, "I'm glad we are only here for the weekend. I knew she didn't like me but making my ex believe I was some sort of slave." Kim's whole body shook, "I wanted to blast him to shut him up."

Tommy eyebrow arched, ex, that explained why the original team had acted like Goldar had just step into the room, "What went wrong?"

"With our relationship? He didn't understand the word no, one night I couldn't convince him that I meant no when I said no. I used some self defense moves that I learned and ran next door to the Scott's. Papa called the police. His parents were so embarrassed that they moved. I didn't think he'll come after me, not after all this time."

Tommy groaned, "Why can't Drama wait until after the holidays to arrive, last year it was a mass invasion, this year an ex boyfriend."

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving we are spending the whole day at your parents, so how about Friday morning, after breakfast, we pack up and head home early," she said with a smile.

"What about Black Friday?" Tommy asked.

"We are rich, Tommy, we don't need the sale!"

...

"Matthew was bad news Tommy," Jason said, carefully wrapping a Christmas present, "All he wanted was to get Kim in bed with him, and he did whatever he could to do it. Luckily, Kim had the makings of a power ranger, and got away. Dad called the police, but they where both under age and nothing happened, so they dropped it." He quickly placed a name tag on the present, "I'm glad I got my Christmas shopping done early. I hate the mobs at the mall on Black Friday. I'm hoping Kim doesn't try to drag me along."

"She doesn't even want to be near Angel Grove any longer than she has to. She told me that Black Friday was just a sale."

"Well, if dear old Matt shows up at your parent's house, maybe a red ranger can drop by?"

Tommy stood up, "I'll keep that in mind," he paused as he reached the door, "Oh, Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Happy Thanksgiving."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Kim grimaced as Grace turned her plate upside down on her head, smearing potatoes into her curly red hair, she'll have to give her a bath later. Troy grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and threw the glob at Ruby.

"Okay," Kim stated, standing up, "I think you three are done."

As she went to grab a washcloth, Tommy's Great Aunt called out, "Wait, you can't leave the table until we all say what we are thankful for."

Kim looked exasperated towards Tommy, really couldn't she wait half an hour for her to get the babies cleaned up.

Tommy shrugged, running a hand through his short locks, he never cared for his great aunt who never accepted him into the family, calling him a stay, "I'm thankful for a beautiful wife who loves me no matter what, or how crazy life gets."

"I bet it was shocking when he cut his hair," Aunt Jill stated.

Tommy rolled his eyes, his long hair had been Aunt Jill's favourite thing to complain about, "not really, the family knew I was doing it."

"We video taped it," Ronny stated.

"We tried video Aunt Trini's reaction, but she totally didn't notice until we came up for July," Kira added.

"We were dealing with a crisis, nobody had time to notice a hair cut, no matter how drastic."

"Though it was fun telling my brother he cut it back in February when he asked about it when we were up this summer." Kim replied, while wiping Troy's face. Troy grabbed hold of the wash cloth causing Kim to sigh, "I'm going to need another washcloth."

"Just rinse the one you used out," Mrs. Oliver insisted, "it can get the worst off and a bath can do the rest."

"Ahh..." Ruby screeched, before disappearing and reappearing on the floor were she quickly crawled away.

Tommy winched, this was way he had asked his mom to keep the dinner party small, and not invite anyone else, "I'll go capture our Houdini. Good luck with Mr Tug-a-war, oh, and call Star for damage control."

"What in the world is going on, how did that baby get out of her high chair?"

"Mommy and Daddy are superheroes. Daddy once stopped a run away car by himself!" Nick exclaimed.

"I see," the elderly lady said, "and you all have super powers I assume."

"I'm going to have super speed when I grow up."

"I'm going to be able to fly," Kira stated.

"I can lift things with my mind." Nick announced.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!" Nick shouted at Ronny.

"Prove it."

"I wish I can, but I can't do it on command. I don't know how I did it in the first place." Nick informed Kira.

"And the Triplets teleport?" Aunt Jill asked.

Kim glared at her, while she often referred to them as the Triplets when referring to all three of them she was well aware that each one was unique with their own special power, "No, Troy has Super Grip, it is almost impossible to take something from him, Ruby has short range teleportation, and Grace." She glanced at her youngest daughter, "her powers haven't shown up yet."

Just then someone stepped out of a glowing pink circle, "Someone call for editing."

...

Kim sighed as she finished drying Ruby off and zipping her into a pair of pink footie pajamas. She scooped her and her siblings up and went to head the bedroom. Ronny was seating on the bed, "Can we go over to Grandpa and Grandma Scott please?"

"We're spending all day with them tomorrow," Kim replied, depositing the triplets into their portable cribs.

"But we don't want to stay here!" Kira whined, entering the room, "Great Aunt Jill is here, and she's mean. The best thing that happened was when Star knocked her out. She called me a tramp because I was wearing lip gloss."

"She told me no not would marry me because I'm not lady like," Ronny added.

Kim rolled her eyes she loved Star, and secretly agreed with her knocking the elderly lady out but it was quite clear that Star didn't have much people skills, "I know that Aunt Jill can get your nerves but she is Grandma Oliver's Aunt, we need to respect her."

Just then Nick came running into the room, sobbing uncontrollably, "She said that there is no such thing of Santa and that you and Daddy are bad parents to encourage us to believe in such nonsense."

Kim saw red as she stormed out of the room, Jill had just cross a line. Nobody makes one of her children to cry and gets away with it, and to tell him such a lie. _Tommy I need you now._ She shouted angrily through her mental link.

As she came down the stairs she started to shout, "How dare you tell my son that! You have no right to be so cruel to my children. Say what you want about me and my husband, but leave my children out of this!"

Tommy quickly retreated back down to the basement, "Don't go up there, nothing is more dangerous than a pink ranger going Mama bear."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY CHILDREN STRAYS!" they heard Kim bellowed, Tommy half expected to see Jason teleport in to see what the ruckus was.

Kim was fuming, even Mrs. Oliver had fled the scene as she told Great Aunt Jill just what she felt about her telling her children there was no Santa, "The Power Rangers went to the north pole to help with Santa, and if you can't trust a power ranger who can you trust."

"Power Rangers are violent, the monsters would leave us alone if the power rangers didn't keep attacking them."

Kim wanted to smack her, as hard as she could, first she made Kira and Ronny miserable with her nitpicking, then she made Nick cry, and now she was insulting her entire family at once, she had overstepped her boundaries big time. Kim took a deep breath forcing herself to calm down, blowing her up would lead to a really awkward conversation with the police.

However, before Kim could respond, Mrs. Oliver did, "Aunt Jill, I'll call a cab for you, it's getting late and you must be getting tired."

Aunt Jill muttered something to herself about knowing when she wasn't welcomed, before storming out of the house.

Kim glanced nervously at her mother in law, "Thanks, I don't know what possessed me, I've never gotten that angry with someone, except Goldar, he always got on my last nerve."

"You were possessed by Mama bear, it happens to all of us, you just have the ability to actually do some real harm."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Kim sighed as she put another item into her cart, shopping usually helped her unwind, but what happened the night before was still fresh in her mind. She still couldn't believe that she had lost her temper like that.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad," Trini insisted sensing that her best friend wasn't enjoying the shopping as much as she usually did.

"She invited herself over for dinner and then preceded to criticise my family, driving my son into tears, yes it was that bad," Kim stated, holding up two different Lego sets, "Which one for Nick? Knights or space?"

Trini tilted her head, thinking about the boy she considered a nephew, "The power ranger set over there," Trini stated, pointing out a new set that Kim hadn't noticed.

"Thanks," Kim stuck the Lego set in the cart, "If mom hadn't intervene even Star wouldn't have been able to protect me."

"What do you think," Trini asked, holding up a toy.

Kim shook her head, "Junior's a little young for that, try this one." She handed her a stuff animal with a rattle in it.

"She left and Star was able to clean up," Trini said, peeking to make sure Junior was still asleep in his car seat.

"Not everything," Kim muttered, "Ronny and Kira are at that age of not believing, so they believed Aunt Jill when she said Santa wasn't real, I bet some of the kids at school told them that too. I'm fine with them not believing in Santa, it's when they tease their brother for believing that bugs me."

Trini nodded her head, moving to the check out counter, "Did you talk to them about it?" She asked as they got into the extremely long line.

"I tried telling them about when I came home for Christmas when I was in Florida, but..." Kim trailed off, there were just too many people around for her to keep talking about it.

"That's when your mom came to visit from Paris right?" Trini asked.

Kim nodded, "Anyway they asked how they could know that I was telling the truth, seeing as I'm a chronic liar."

Trini frowned, she never knew Kim to lie, unless it was absolutely necessary, "Aunt Jill called you a liar?"

Kim shrugged as the line moved up one, "She found out about the letter. She had a lot to say about that."

"Kimberly, that letter wasn't your fault!" Trini snapped.

"I wrote it didn't I? Therefore I am a cheating, lying, heartbreaking, mentally ill druggie who has no place in the family," Kim retorted, only to regret it when she saw the mother and teenage daughter exchange nervous looks.

Trini saw it too, "My sister in law was in a major accident almost two years ago, while still on some pretty strong pain meds in the hospital she wrote a letter to her long distance boyfriend, telling him that she had met someone else. Long story short, he chased after her, they got married, they now have six children."

The mother blinked as Kim added, "My husband was adopted so we opened our home to children in need of a loving family."

"That's quite the love story," the mother finally said.

"And that was just the condensed form, it was far more complicated than that." Kim added before moving up again, there were only three people ahead of her, but their carts were completely full.

The teenager was staring at her, "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"I graduated from Angel Grove high a year ago last May," Kim offered.

"I go to Stone Canyon."

Kim frowned, "Did you watch the Olympics? I won gold in gymnastics."

The girl let out a screech, "Oh my goodness, you're Kimberly Oliver, the Kimberly Oliver, the one who didn't take no for an answer!"

Next thing Kim knew she was being surrounded by people wanting an autograph. She couldn't even go shopping without causing something to happen.

...

Tommy groaned as he picked himself off the ground, Mom had agreed to watch the babies, the older kids were at the Scott's, playing with Jake, and Kim was black Friday shopping with Trini.

"What gives?" Jason asked, helping him up.

"Your sister wants a bodyguard for Christmas," Tommy muttered, "She got the celebrity treatment at the mall."

"With Matthew on the loose it might be a good idea," Jason admitted, "I understand that you applied for a restraining order."

Tommy nodded, "He stopped by my parents house last night after we put the kids down."

Jason growled swinging at Tommy, who blocked the blow, "What did he want?"

"Nothing much, just to bring the most beautiful woman in Angel Grove flowers," Tommy rolled his eyes as he sent a blow to Jason's head, which was blocked, "I never thought I'll meet someone denser than Skull. At least he gave up when he realized there wasn't any hope for him."

"What did Kim do with the flowers?" Jason asked, this time landing a blow, neither one of them was much into the spar.

"Threw them away," Tommy shrugged, Kim never cared much for cut flowers, she preferred things for her garden and greenhouse.

"And Matthew?"

"Was told in no uncertain terms that if he bothered us again we will take legal action."

Jason nodded, throwing a towel over his shoulders, sounded like Tommy had everything under control, until, "Hello good looking."

Tommy groaned, why did this have to happen, if he ever heard a little kid say they want to be a superhero, he'll tell them that it comes with a kick me sign on their back. Seriously this, right now.

"Hi Sara," he said timidly, what was she doing here, they had been friends in middle school, but lost touch after he moved.

"Why didn't you write me, call me? I thought you l loved me, we were going to get married." The pretty blonde whined.

"I never said that, we agreed to just be friends before I moved," Tommy stated, wondering how she had even recognized him with the short hair.

Sara must have spotted his wedding ring for she burst into tears, "How could you, you cheater!" Several people turned to look at the commotion. Jason step forward, placing a hand on Sara, who told him, "He said he wanted to be friends for now, and that when we were older we would try dating again."

"Might," Tommy bellowed, "I said might," he rubbed his head, he felt a headache coming on, he might ask his dad to up his prescription, all this drama was raising his blood pressure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kim groaned, whoever came up with spending one day with each of their families needed to have their heads checked, Wednesday they had spent time with their friends, Thursday had been with the Olivers, Friday the Scott's and Saturday Sam and David. It would have been perfectly fine if everyone hadn't wanted to cram a weeks worth of activities into each day. Yet none of them thought of pictures with Santa, something Nick really wanted to do. Kim also was kind of excited, seeing Santa at the mall had been a big part of growing up, something she would love to pass on to the children. She sat up in the bed and shook Tommy awake, "Come on Handsome, it's time to wake up, it's a long way to Reefside."

Tommy let out a little moan, "No we don't, we don't have to be anywhere at any given time."

"We promised the kids that we will go see Santa at the mall, and decorate the house, but before we can do that I want to buy some more ornaments, ones that aren't breakable."

Tommy blinked, right three babies, two with powers, breakable ornaments, he saw the problem.

...

The mall was packed, many of the stores still had Black Friday Sales going on, and, of course they had just opened up The North Pole Depot, the day before. Tommy didn't understand why they were standing in a long line, half an hour wait, just to see a mall Santa, when they could simply write a letter to Santa and have him show up art their doorstep like he did last year. Santa loved doing that kind of stuff.

Finally it was their turn, Nick, Kira and Ronny ran up and started t to fight on who got to sit in Santa's lap first. After a warning from Kim, Nick finally won, scrambling onto his lap he said, "Mommy says that you can do anything you want, well, I want to know what happened to my real parents, too know the ones I had as a baby."

Santa chuckled nervously, glancing at Kim and Tommy for advice, "I can do a lot of things, but this is a tall order, perhaps you can give me something else that I can give you in case that one doesn't work out."

Nick thought for a moment, "a motorcycle, a red one!"

"Ho Ho Ho," Santa laughed, "I'll see what I can do." With that Nick climbed down and Kira climbed up, "and what do you want for Christmas?"

Kira quickly told him her wish and then Ronny told him hers. Behind them a woman muttered, "they aught to be embarrassed, asking for such expensive presents."

Kim rolled her eyes, she was aware that each one asked for something fairly expensive, but it wasn't like they couldn't afford those type of stuff. She sat the triplets on Santa's lap. Grace looked up and back to see who was holding her, and seeing the stranger, burst into tears. Ruby, who had been fine, after all her older siblings had sat on his lap first, burst into tears, this man was upsetting get sister. Troy reached out and yanked on the beard, pulling it off. Nick and the girls stared in disbelief at the sight of the beardless man. Nick burst out crying, "Santa's fake!"

"Santa's not real, you lied to us," with that Kira pointed a finger at Kim right as the photographer snapped the picture.

...

The next day Kim hoped things would go back to normal as she got ready to go to the school, today was Nick's eighth birthday, and she was determined to make it a good day for him, especially since he had been traumatized by the whole Santa incident.

However, as soon as she pushed the triple stroller through the front door of the elementary school the principal greeted her with, "I was about to call you."

Kim couldn't believe it, how did they get in trouble in the first two hours of school? "Fighting, again?" She just didn't know what to do with them sometimes.

The principal shook her head, "No, but Kira was very disruptive while we were going over the songs for the Christmas program, apparently Christmas is all a big lie."

Kim winced, "there was an incident with the Santa at the mall beard coming off while we were there. But I might have an idea on how to renew her Christmas Spirit. You see, she knows how to play the guitar and I was thinking..."

...

"I can't believe you did that!" Kira shouted.

"I thought you would enjoy it," Kim protested at the retreating back. So maybe suggesting that Kira do a guitar solo was the wrong thing to do. But she honestly thought she'll enjoy it.

She slowly went down to the basement to find Kira slumped on her bed, "I can't preform in front of people, it's scary."

Kim nodded, picking up her guitar that Kira had been practicing on, "I understand, things can be scary, but sometimes we have to do scary things. No one would be here if people didn't do things they were scared of. Trust me you never know what you can do until you try it."

"Fine," Kira huffed, slamming the door. Kim sighed, and she wasn't even a teenager yet.

...

The night of the concert finally arrived, much to the relief of the parents who had gotten tired of hearing them singing the same songs over and over again for the past three weeks. Kim was especially grateful because she didn't have to listen to Kira hit the wrong chord, which, she had to admit had happened less and less as the time went by, over and over again. She basically held her breath as her younger sister sat down on a chair at the front of the stage and played the song she had been practicing.

After the concert, Kira run up to her family, "That was amazing! I want to do that again!"

Kim smiled as Tommy said, "Well we are headed to Angel Grove in the morning, our friends would love to hear you play."

"Really," Kira asked, excited, "I hope I get my own guitar for Christmas." She added, handing Kim back her guitar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Nick smirked as he shook the present that he had found in the pile of stuff to go to Angel Grove. It was probably a new Lego set.

"You better put that back young man, or I'll just take it back." Nick jumped, dropping the present as he turned around to find his mom standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I was just..." Nick stumbled.

"Snooping?" His mom offered with a smile tugging at her lips, she wasn't mad at him, it wasn't like he had opened the thing.

Nick saw the smile too, and let out a large sigh of relief, he thought he had been in real trouble. Kim shook her head, "Go put your stuff in the car."

While Kim finished packing the car, Tommy was trying to round up the children.

Tommy was looking for Ruby, who had teleported again, when his cell phone rung. "This is Tommy," he said as he opened the freezer, No baby.

"Can you explain why Ruby is stealing Junior's toy?" Jason asked.

"Ruby's at your house?" Tommy asked surprised, so far Ruby had only teleported short distances, this was something else.

"Yeah, ten and a half month old girl with curly red hair wearing pink, thought that was Ruby, so where are you? I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow morning."

"We're at home, in Reefside... we where going to head up tonight, we'll be there as soon as we can," Tommy said, before asking slowly, "you don't mind watching Ruby until we get there, do you?"

Jason sighed, "I'm glad I don't have to worry about Junior teleporting."

Tommy laughed, "how's things going?"

Jason frowned, "There's been some odd things going on recently, I'll tell you when you get here. Good luck telling Kim you lost a baby."

Just then he heard Kim shouting for him to grab Ruby and load up.

"I'll need it, do you need one of us to teleport to you to get Ruby from you?"

Jason glanced into the living room, where his niece was playing with a stuff animal she had took from the six month old, "No, I think we can manage, I'll call if things change."

...

Kim sighed as she entered her older brother's apartment, biting back a feeling of nostalgia. This was the same tiny apartment they had rented when they first got married, when it was just Tommy, her, and the girls. That had been a simpler time when the only worry they had was if Kim made the Olympic team or not.

She scooped up her wayward daughter, who had fallen asleep watching the baby channel, and nodded to Jason, who was trying to convince his son that Ruby had the right idea, "thanks Jason, honestly this is new, we will have to talk to Papa Keeper on what to do. She's only teleported a few feet away at a time before."

Jason nodded, "I'm glad you came early though, the weather's been strange lately. Have you noticed how odd the weather's been?"

Kim shook her head, before slowly turning it into a nod, "Come to think about it, I think they were talking about it on the news last night, record breaking cold, with no explanation once so ever."

Jason nodded, "freezing cold one day, in the eighties the next, six feet of snow the next, Billy thinks it might be a malfunctioning weather machine."

Kim groaned, just what they needed, at least they had some control over power ranger related problems.

...

Matthew and Sara had met on campus soon after Thanksgiving and had decided to team up. It was perfect Matthew got Kim and Sara got Tommy. They were staking out the youth center, with school out for Christmas break this was the most likely place for them to catch them. If there wasn't a wedge between them, there would be by the end of the year.

They shared a knowing look when Kimberly entered the gym with another guy, both of them carrying a baby. Maybe this would be easier than they thought. "That's Jason Lee Scott," Matthew muttered, "I'm not surprised, they were always together growing up," he grabbed a camera and snapped the perfect blackmail. Jason had leaned over to grab Ruby. From Matthew's angle though it almost look like they were kissing.

"Here comes Tommy," Sara hissed, just as Jason went up to the counter. Matthew quickly shook the picture to develop it.

"Hi you're Tommy, right?" He asked, "Kim's husband?"

"What do you want?" Tommy snapped, he didn't like Matthew one bit.

"Did you know she was cheating on you?" Matthew asked, pulling out the picture he had just taken.

Tommy looked surprised Kim and Jason, he had never thought that those two... they had been raised as siblings. But it did look like they were kissing, "look, I'm sure there is a simple explanation on what you saw." Tommy said, "I mean, she is his sister."

Matthew face drained, "No they aren't, they are next door neighbors." How dense was this guy?

Tommy rolled his eyes, sidestepping the idiotic ex boyfriend, honestly, what was he trying to do start a fight between him and Kim. They had never fought in all the years that they had known each other, and he doubted that it would change any time soon.

Kim greeted him with a kiss, "what did Matthew want?"

"To tell me you're kissing other men," Tommy said smirking, "I have to admit that if I didn't know better, it would look like that."

Kim nodded slipping her arms around Tommy, _Did you hear about the weather machine?_

 _Yes, Billy thinks it is probably some where up in the mountain._

 _You saw Billy how is he doing? I thought he couldn't make it._

 _You know we might want to start talking out loud, people are starting to stare. As for Billy, I saw Kat._

 _Why did you go see Kat?_

"At the moment we have more things to worry about than why I went to see Kat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

 _You know we might want to start talking out loud, people are starting to stare. As for Billy, I saw Kat._

 _Why did you go see Kat?_

"At the moment we have more things to worry about than why I went to see Kat." Tommy protested, "I'll ask Uncle John if we can use his cabin, a mountain getaway could bee fun and the kids can play in the snow."

"Why where you with Kat?" Kim asked again after trying to see the answer in his mind, it was no use, Tommy was blocking her out, and that wasn't like Tommy. What was he hiding?

"I needed to ask Kat about something," Tommy insisted, "Come on, we have stuff to do." He grabbed the baby and wrapped an arm around his wife who protested.

"What did you talk about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter why aren't you telling me."

...

Kira let out a squeal as something cold and wet hit her on the back of the head. She whirled around, fists raised in front of her, "okay who threw that!"

Ronny and Nick both looked at each other, blaming the other. Kira rolled her eyes, "Someone had to have thrown it."

The bush that was up against the cabin giggled, as a hand appeared over it and unleashed another snowball on the children. Kira saw this and immediately retaliated with a ball of her own, which hit the side of the cabin and slid down.

Tommy jumped up, "Ha missed me," two snowballs hit his chest.

"I wasn't trying to hit you, just drawing you out." Kira stated, before shouting, "get him!"

"Oh it is on!"

Kim looked out the window, smiling as she saw the snowball fight in full swing. Sometimes she wondered if Tommy forgets that he is the responsible adult. Just then she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

 _Baka, go check that out please, I don't want the kids outside if there's a wild animal nearby._

Kim groaned as Baka showed her what, or more specifically, who was watching them, glancing at the napping little ones, she decided that it was about time she told them to leave them alone.

Grabbing a coat from the closet, she headed outside.

...

Tommy frowned as Kim broadcasted that they were being watched, and who was watching them, _honestly you would think they would give up by now._

He then dusted himself off and headed towards his wife and their exes, "Sara, Mathew, surprise seeing you here, on my uncle's private property, trespassing." He glanced at Kim before adding, "You know, Kim and I have to go do something..."

"We are waiting for our friends to show up first," Kim interrupted.

Tommy hushed her before continuing, "why don't you watch the children, after all if you have it your way, they will be your step children."

With that he grabbed Kim and dragged her away.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Kim shot him a dirty look, "I don't trust them as far as I can throw them."

"If you were angry enough you would probably be able to throw them to the moon," Tommy pointed out as he pulled his hood up over his head, the wind was picking up.

"That is not the point!" Kim snapped, struggling in the snow, living in a warm climate she wasn't use to the deep snow of the mountains, "You left our children, two of them with powers with people we don't trust."

"Trust me I know what I'm doing," Tommy insisted, pulling out a device his cousin Graphite had made to help them locate the weather machine, "Sara and Matthew are going to leave us alone after this."

Kim huffed as she walked pass her husband, only to be told she was heading in the wrong direction, he wasn't making any sense. How was leaving their children with people they don't trust a good idea? What good would it do, Star will have to erase their memories. They would be back to square one, and nothing would change. Then there was the thing with Kat, it wasn't like him to block her out like this, but when she tried to find out about the visit he blocked her.

...

While Kim was trying to figure out her husband's logic and Tommy was busy trying to locate the weather machine in the middle of a snow storm that was slowly getting worst and worst, unaware of the anger and distrust his wife was sending to him about leaving the children with Sara and Matthew without consulting with her first, Nick, Kira, and Ronny were having a council of war.

"They cause so much trouble, we have to scare them off," Ronny insisted.

"How?" Nick asked, as Sara suddenly let out a scream.

"Well, for not having a plan we are off to a good start," Kira stated, giving her siblings a cheeky smile.

They hurried into the other room, Troy had already managed to rip off the leg off Matthew's pants. Ruby had teleported herself onto the top shelf of the overhead cabinets, giggling as she opened and closed the door, and the items that were suppose to be in the cupboards, were floating all over the room.

The window was open as well, allowing the snow and wind into the room.

"Where's Grace?!" Ronny shouted into the mayhem, it was like she had walked into a haunted house.

A giggle next to her was the only response as Sara opened the cupboard that had Ruby in it to discover that it was empty. Ruby opened the cabinet next to Sara with a laugh.

...

Unaware of the trouble back at the cabin, the very thing Kim was worried about, the Power Couple found what they were looking for, the cause of the blizzard. A weather machine.

The cold stung their cheeks, and the cold wind seemed to make it hard to breathe as Tommy pulled out the explosive device that Billy had made for things just like this and carefully attached it, before pulling off his glove long enough to set the timer.

At the explosion, Tommy turned to Kim, "by the time we get back the kids would have scared those two away."

Kim huffed, looking around her, "That is if we can find our way back. There's six feet of snow here, that covers any landmarks I know, we didn't follow any trail, and the snow has already covered our footsteps." She turned to Tommy, "We should have waited until the others came up tomorrow morning."


	7. Chapter 7

Kim huffed, looking around her, "That is if we can find our way back. There's six feet of snow here, that covers any landmarks I know, we didn't follow any trail, and the snow has already covered our footsteps." She turned to Tommy, "We should have waited until the others came up tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Tommy insisted, "I'm sure that they would rather spend it with their families."

Kim placed her hands on her hips, "So we can't, we can't get home in this snow."

Tommy frowned, Kim usually didn't give up like that, oh he knew that it seemed hopeless, but this wasn't the first time that they had been stranded on the mountain, "If we can locate the remains of the command center, we can find our way to the road, from which we can get to the cabin."

Kim scowled, "And how do we do that? Surely the ruins will be under the snow. How do we find it?"

"We have flown over it so many times I'm sure Baka and Sahen can recognize the spot."

Kim sighed, rubbing her arms for a little extra warmth, "I hope the children are having a better time at the cabin than we are here."

...

Nick carefully laid Troy down in the portable crib, tucking his blanket around him as he did. Matthew and Sara had run out of the house an hour ago, screaming about haunted cabins and ghost children. He smiled at Ronny and Kira as they stooped down to place Grace and Ruby in the crib as well.

After their parents had left almost two hours ago now, the triplets had went berserk, Troy never liked being left behind with a babysitter and had grabbed Matthew pants. When Matthew had tried picking him up he refused to let go ripping the pants.

Ruby, being the mischievous one, had teleported into the cupboards and was playing peekaboo, a common game she plays with all her babysitters. Teleporting to one cupboard to the next.

The floating dishes however were new, and Kira had jumped at the opportunity to scare the poor unfortunate souls that had the misfortune to babysit them. It hadn't been hard to convince them that they only had a little brother and they didn't know what they were talking about two little girls, by this point Grace had mysteriously disappeared.

With the flying dishes and the baby going from one cupboard to another at the blink of an eye they believed them, especially when Grace Haas slowly materialized in front of them like the Cheshire cat.

It had been the last straw, Matthew and Sara had fled, scared out of their minds. After they had left they had cleaned up, got some dinner, Ronny and Kira knew how to make sandwiches, and then put the triplets down.

Kira wandered over to the window, she couldn't see anything but white and the howling winds drowned out any other noise. "We're snowed in, there is no way Mom and Dad can find us in this snow."

Nick burst into tears, "But tomorrow's Christmas Eve, all of our presents are at Grandma's, and we are stuck here."

Kira frowned, wrapping an arm around him, "Don't worry about it Nick, Santa can find us anywhere."

"But," Nick muttered, "Santa isn't real, and..." he wiped at his eyes, "I forgot my blanket at home."

...

Kim shivered, _Tommy,_ she called out silently, there was no physical way that they could communicate out loud to each other over the howling wind, the weather machine had been destroyed, but the blizzard it had created was still in full swing, it would be several hours before it will die down, _if anything happens to the kids it will be your fault._

 _Beautiful I know what I'm doing, trust me._

 _Trust you, trust you, I've given you the benefit of the doubt for long enough. Oh I heard the rumors when I came back from Florida, about how chummy you were with Kat. I didn't think anything about them until you go visiting Kat all by yourself and won't tell me anything about it! Then you go and leave Matthew and Sara with the children, our children, with support powers! And you expect me to trust you!_

...

Santa peered through the snow, grateful for Rudolph's steady glow, now he needed to get back to the workshop and start loading the sleigh, but something was pulling him downwards, to the mountain range around Angel Grove. "Someone needs a Christmas miracle," he muttered as he steered the reindeer downwards.

...

Kim closed her eyes fighting tears, it felt good to get that off her chest. Tommy pulled her close as he let out a soft laugh, _I was trying to cheer Kat up, she was feeling lonely, though I'm not as good as you are at it._

 _Well, I am the Hart of the Power rangers, it is kind of my job._

Tommy looked up staring at something, _is it just me, or is that red light headed this way._

Kim looked to the direction that Tommy was pointing as a red light came closer and closer until a flying sleigh and nine reindeer, "Santa!" She called out, shocked.

"Ho Ho Ho, if it isn't the Power Couple. I sensed that someone was in need of a Christmas miracle. To find out it is an ally makes it even better. Hop in, I'll give you a lift."

...

Nick couldn't sleep, not without his blanket, the triplets were sound asleep when he heard it. A clattering noise on the roof. He jumped up running over to where Kira and Ronny were asleep. "Wake up, something's on the roof."

"It's just the snow, go back to sleep," Ronny muttered, rolling over.

"But..." Nick protested, but Ronny was asleep already.

The noise got louder and louder, whatever was on the roof was heading down the chimney like... a man in a red suit appeared in the fireplace, "Santa."


	8. Chapter 8

The noise got louder and louder, whatever was on the roof was heading down the chimney like... a man in a red suit appeared in the fireplace, "Santa."

"Ho Ho Ho," Santa laughed, "if it isn't Nick."

Nick nodded his head, shocked, that wasn't what he was expecting, his parents had told him that Santa was real, and here was the proof.

"I told you we were friends with Santa, you just didn't believed us." A voice behind him stated, causing him to whirl around, his parents were standing behind him, removing their winter clothes.

Nick stared in shock for about a minute before running into the other room, "Kira, Ronny wake up! You will never believe who is here!"

Kira sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, "Nick it is the middle of the night, what's wrong?"

"Santa brought Mommy and Daddy home!"

Ronny snorted, swinging her legs out of the bed, "and they came down the chimney, right?"

Nick nodded his head furiously, "Yeah."

"Did you see them come down the chimney?"

"I saw Santa." Nick insisted as he ushered his older sisters into the front room.

Santa leaned back and let out a soft Ho Ho Ho as the Oliver family was reunited. The older girls explained how their babysitters had run off after Grace had discovered her powers.

"Do we need to get Star involved?" Kim asked.

"Nah," Tommy simply brushed it off, "no-one is going to believe them anyways."

Santa laughed full heartedly, "Well, with you back with your children, and that troublesome weather machine destroyed, I guess I can get home, load up the sleigh and get ready for tomorrow night."

"Will you bring us our presents?" Kira asked.

"A new guitar, right?" Santa asked her before turning to Ronny, "A four wheeler and a motorcycle," he said knowingly, stroking his beard, "They will be waiting for you Christmas morning at your grandmother's home in Angel Grove."

"If we get to my parents home, we might be snowed in here until spring," Tommy muttered.

Santa once again stroked his beard, "I think I have something that might help," he reached into a pocket on the inside of his suit and pulled out a small fabric bag, "Sprinkle this on the front tires of your car and everything will be fine on your way down the mountain."

...

Kim sighed as she leaned over to kiss the top of Grace's head before telling her mother in law, "I'm going to go out, need to take care of some ranger business, Tommy should be back soon."

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Oliver asked, obviously alarmed.

Kim shooked her head, "Nothing like that, just need to check on Kat. Tommy and Billy are worried about her, and I'm the Heart of the rangers. I have the responsibility to insure that everyone on the team is emotionally ready to fight at a moment's notice."

Mrs. Oliver nodded her head in understanding, "go and have fun, I'll keep the kids wrangled until Tommy gets home."

...

Kat sighed as she slipped into the booth across from Kim, "Thanks, I needed this, your husband tried, but I just can't talk to him like I can you. He just doesn't understand what it's like, parents living on a different continent and my fiance is away."

Kim placed both hands on her friend's, "I totally understand, there is a reason he isn't going into psychology."

Kat smiled, letting out a small laugh, "True, and when are you going to go into psychology?"

Kim burst out laughing, "When do you think I have time for that, I'm chasing kids twenty four seven. Do you know how hard it is to keep track of a ten month old that can..." her eyes grew wide in surprise as she looked up, "teleport to random places." She stood up, put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "Ruby Kenisha Oliver you get down this instant!"

There was a popping sound and Ruby was in Kim's arms, "I am not looking forward to her teenage years."

... Christmas morning...

Kim was jerked awake by someone, or something, jumping on the bed. A black furry thing pinned her to the bed, "Pocco, you are as bad as the kids." Something dropped on her chest. Kim looked at the squeaky toy that still had the tag attached, "Scratch that you are worst than the kids."

Pocco barked, wagging his tail.

"A ya ya ya!" Troy stated, grabbing onto the edge of the crib, as Grace burst into tears about being woke up.

In a half hour the living room was covered in wrapping paper and boxes as Kim helped Kira tune her new guitar as Ronny took command of the tv to play their Nintendo 64 new game. Nick looked around the tree, where was it? If Santa was real then surely he could tell him who his real parents were.

"Let's check out the stockings," Kim insisted, drawing everyone to the table.

Nick sighed as he looked at his stocking, candy, a toothbrush, an orange, and something else... He quickly pulled it out. His blanket? But how he had forgot it at home, inside it was a letter, "Dear Nick, your motorcycle is outside with Ronny's four wheeler. As for your other present, it can't be delivered until you are older, you need to be patient, love Santa."

It was later in the day and Nick was riding his motorcycle, when TJ showed up.

"Merry Christmas TJ," Tommy called out.

TJ snorted, "I just got back from the museum," he said, rubbing his forehead.

"What happened?" Kim asked, the museum had been Justin's idea, a place to store their old stuff.

"Someone stole the mega ship, apparently someone has a grand idea to start a space colony and wanted it to get an idea how spaceships work."

Tommy and Kim groaned, "Why can't we have one day of peace, for crying out loud it's Christmas."

The end


End file.
